Benutzer Diskussion:Kage no Hana
Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen, Kage no Hana! Das -Team freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Wir können wirklich jede helfende Hand vertragen und freuen uns über jeden neuen Benutzer, der zu uns stößt! Übrigends: Cooler Edit auf der Seite Gamma!! Da du ja noch neu bist, hast du vielleicht noch einige Fragen. Um Antworten zu bekommen, kannst du: *Natürlich erst einmal die Allgemeine Hilfe zu Rate ziehen, falls du ganz neu bei Wiki bist. *Dir neben im Menü den Punkt Editierhilfe und seine Unterpunkte anschauen. Des Weiteren findest du unter dem Punkt Vorlagen alles, was du zu diesem Thema wissen musst sowie alle Kopiervorlagen, die du einfach bequem in den Artikel deiner Wahl einfügen kannst. Natürlich gibt es noch weitere Vorlagen, die dort nicht direkt zu sehen sind. Dafür kannst du einfach auf dieser Seite nachschauen. *Dich natürlich auch an einen Admin oder jeden anderen User hier wenden. Das Team steht dir für alle Fragen zu Verfügung. Du kannst z.B. mir einfach auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben. Vergiss dabei aber nicht, deine Nachricht mit vier Tilden ~~~~ zu unterschreiben, damit ich oder ein anderer User dir antworten kann. Falls du Anregungen hast, kannst du diese entweder im Forum oder im Community Portal stellen. So, und nun noch viel Spaß beim weiteren Editiern hier im ! Ich hoffe, wir lesen noch viel von dir ;). -- Planet-punk (Diskussion) 13:44, 13. Apr. 2013 Sassi1710 Gerne :D Sag maaaaaaaal, was schaust du außer KHR noch so für Animes? ^^ Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:55, 16. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Cool :3 Karneval guck ich auch :3 Hast du schon einen Lieblingscharakter? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:09, 17. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Yogi ist lustig xD Aber Gareki ♥ :3 Liest du auch den Manga? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:10, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Cool :D Ich hab den jetzt erst angefangen ^^ Bin erst bei Chapter 29 -.- Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:43, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hmm, also bisher kann ich das noch gar nicht richtig burteilen, eben weil ich noch nicht so weit bin xD Bis jetzt finde ich beides gut, auch wenn im Manga ein paar Sachen drin waren, die im Anime nicht vorkamen :3 Hm... Was genau machst du denn da? o.O Bisher hatte ich da eigentlich nie Probleme mit, egal welche Größe. Wenn du bei der Funktion "Avatar bearbeiten" bist und dann eine Datei ausgewählt hast, warte am besten ein paar Sekunden, dann zeigt der dir das Bild ja in dem kleinen Fenster da an. Wie groß sind denn die Dateien, die du dafür benutzt hast? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:08, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Oh mein Gott... Öhm xD Du hast nicht zufälligerweise einen Account auf Anime Proxer oder? Da hab ich die ganze Liste,. Wenn nicht dann kopier ich sie dir hier hin xD Schräg O.o Was benutzt du für Dateien? .jpg / .gif / .png oder irgendwas anderes? O.o Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:28, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ghost Hunt, Sword Art Online, Naruto Shippuuden, Guilty Crown, Deadman Wonderland, Darker Than Black, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Ao no Exorcist, Death Note, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Arcana Famiglia, Soul Eater, Shinrei Tantei Yakumo, Ino x Boku SS, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiiro no Kakera, Rainbow: Nisha Rokubou no Shichinin, Code: Breaker, Dance in the Vampire Bund, Vampire Knight, Inuyasha, Btooom!, Detektiv Conan, Togainu no Chi, Tears to Tiara, Kuroshitsuji, Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou, X, Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu, To Aru Majutsu no Index, C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control, Rental Magica, 11Eyes, Star Driver, Shiki, Another, Hellsing, Amnesia, RDG: Red Data Girl, Hagure Yuusha no Estetica, Hyouka, Psycho-Pass, K, Zetsuen no Tempest, Karneval, Hataraku Maou-sama, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, Suisei no Gargantia Meine Liste :D Jetzt nur Anime Serien, also ohne Movies und ohne Mangas... In Hoffnung, dass sie vollständig ist xD Ich versteh's echt nicht... jpeg Bilder benutz ich auch O.o Kannst du das vielleicht noch irgendwie auf einen Stick ziehen und das vielleicht in der Schule ausdrucken? o.o' Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:58, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Da sind auch einige neue bei, die jetzt erst vor ein paar Wochen angefangen haben :3 Z.B. RDG und Suisei no Gargantia. Karneval kennst du ja :D Okay, glaub ich dir, aber gut wenn du das noch geschafft hast :3 Aber das mit den Bildern versteh ich echt nicht o.O Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:35, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hey, wie gehts so? :3 Klappt das mit dem Ava immer noch nicht? O.o Wende dich mal an DavisWTG, vielleicht weiß der, was da schief gelaufen ist... Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:46, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Oh, kenn ich -.- Viel Glück bei deinen Klausuren :3 Ich schreib morgen erst mal Deutsch O.o Ich will nicht -.- Kein Problem, tut mir nur leid, dass ich dir da nicht irgendwie besser helfen konnte Q.Q Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:06, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Es heißt Arcobaleno :3 Ach, kein Ding. Ich kontrollier die Rechtschreibung immer automatisch, dass ist so eine Macke von mir :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:19, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Avatar Servus erstmal. Mann, ist schon ein wenig ungewohnt, nach der langen Inaktivität hier noch angeschrieben zu werden. Jedenfalls - es dürften nur unter zwei Umständen Probleme auftreten. Entweder liegt es wirklich an deinem Laptop, ODER das Bild dass du nehmen willst ist zu groß. Ab einer Datei-Größe von 500kb werden glaube ich keine Bilder mehr als Avatar angenommen. Ich werde nachher noch einmal ein wenig rumtesten um zu schauen, ob der Fehler nicht irgendwo anders liegen könnte, aber das sind die beiden Dinge, die mir am ehesten einfallen. DavisWTG (Diskussion) 09:01, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Was mir aber spontan einfällt - könntest du das Bild das du nehmen willst mal auf einer externen Seite hochladen und mir dann den Link dazu geben? Wenn ich das Bild vor mir habe kann ich vlt. eher herausfinden, woran das Problem liegt. DavisWTG (Diskussion) 16:01, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab's mir mal unter die Lupe genommen, hab selber mal probiert die 3 Bilder bei mir als Avatar zu nehmen, und es gab keine Probleme. Ich vermute mal, dass es in diesem Fall an deinem PC oder deinem Internet-Anschluss liegt. DavisWTG (Diskussion) 17:54, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC)